


run away to the spring flowers (they'll take you home)

by Anonymous



Series: served and ready to dig in [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, bro ive been an ao3 writer for 2 years now how do i still not know how to tag, kind of kind of, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream dies, in a storm of cold and quiet winter breaths. He doesn't stay dead for long though. Or well, he does - but as everyone's favorite amnesiac ghost.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Everyone, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Zak Ahmed
Series: served and ready to dig in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094180
Comments: 21
Kudos: 361
Collections: Anonymous





	1. i :: prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi :)  
> anon ghored here - first anonymous work on ao3! 
> 
> obligatory warning: this story uses the characters played in dsmp, and is not meant to represent their real life counterparts!!

A white mask and green cloth, curled up into a ball in a snowy forest? Surely a recipe for disaster. The chilly winter wind bit at Dream's skin, despite the jacket clinging to him. Dirty blond hair laid against the bark of a spruce tree, Dream letting himself sit and take in the events of what happened. 

_"Just say you hate me."_

_"Me? Divide us?"_

Every time Dream felt panic and hurt rise in his gut, he always went to forests. They'd comfort, treat the wounds made from merciless thoughts, and take him in as their child. The only difference is that now, there was nobody else to accompany him to these forests. No more trying on goggles and bandanas and laughing and teasing and _no more anything._ The boy would have laughed bitterly, if not for the cold burning in his throat stopping him. 

_justsayyouhatememedivideusjustsayyouhatememedivideusjustsayyouhatememedivideus oh g od it was his fault hisfault it was always his fault healways fucked up he just wanted a family friends a home he had to they wantedhim to bethe villa in it wasn't his choice it wasn't but it was he was a monster what had he done-_

Dream inhaled shakily, exhaling the same way. "No," he murmured weakly. "I didn't- do anything- but I, I _did,_ didn't I-" he bit his lip until it bled, licking his lips and cringing at the metallic taste. 

It was cold. It was cold, and it was fitting for him, right? He was a cold-hearted, cold-blooded monster and everyone knew it. And no matter how much he wallowed in his little self-pity puddle, it was true. He gaslighted a sixteen year old and manipulated everyone for his own advantage _(but they broke his rules, it was only fair-) (nonono, you can't justify hurting people-)_ and that wasn't exactly hero-worthy, now was it?

Cruel irony. If it was anything, it was cruel irony. He was the admin of this server, akin to a god - he made it for the sake of uniting everyone to be a family and yet he tore it apart with his own bare hands. Dream didn't know when his voice, once lighthearted and cheerful, had changed into something far rougher and crueler. The blond blinked and stared up at the morning sky. No sun in sight. He almost felt mocked. 

And then, he heard it. The crunch of a branch. It was faint - Dream doubted he would've heard it if not for the pure silence that inhabited the forest. Someone far away? But who would dare be out in this freezing cold? Did someone know he was out there? Maybe it was just Techno. He was near his house... 

Dream summoned _Nightmare_ from his inventory, tightening it to his back. The masked man stood from his position and hid behind the tree with bated breath. Who was there?

He didn't quite notice how cold he was getting, and how chilly the weather was. Dream was truly unprepared for his little stay in the woods. A mere hoodie wouldn't be enough to stop the frost biting at his skin.

Dream stumbled forward into the lake.

Dream fell into the lake.


	2. ii :: welcome, boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody finds Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI HI i am so sorry for not having uploaded in forever :(( i've been busy with school and have had very very very little motivation to work on this, but here's your dose of ghost dream !!
> 
> it's short again bc i just wanted to get the chapter out LOL

When D̸̛̟͚̅̇͝r̵͉̘̾́e̴͓̭͌͘a̴̟̻͒m̴̠̻͎̯͠ wakes up, he's not sure who he is. He can recognize that he feels cold, that he's dead, and that there's a weight over his face. The weight over his face makes his heart drop. And yet... he can't bring himself to remove it from his face. He ultimately shifts the weight - which he now recognizes as a mask - to the side of his head.

_▌▌▌▌▌▌grinned at him, hands folded behind his back. The blond rolled his eyes. "Come on, ▌▌▌▌▌▌, just show me your stupid gift." Though he called it stupid, secretly, ▌▌▌▌▌ felt warmed by the thought of it. They were friends, and this gift proved it. He had no obligation to give him a gift for his birthday, but he did. "What did you get me?"_

_The black-haired boy stuck his tongue out at him, ever so childish. "Close your eyes first." ▌▌▌▌▌ gave a little huff, but ultimately obeyed the command. Suddenly -_

_He could feel ▌▌▌▌▌▌'s hands fiddling with his head. Then, a sudden weight over his face. "You can open now."_

_The taller boy opened, being greeted by a warm smile. "Do you like it?" ▌▌▌▌▌ patted his face, hands meeting porcelain. He could see through it. All of it. Was it transparent?_

_"Why... would you get me a see-through mask?" The other sputtered, turning a sudden shade of red. It was kind of funny. He seemed rather embarrassed by it - and rightfully so. There wasn't a point to transparent masks. It voided the entire purpose of hiding your face._

_With a little huff, ▌▌▌▌▌▌ began explaining. "It's not see-through. If you take it off, it's opaque. Can't even see your eyes. But you can see through it on the inside because it's enchanted to be that way! Cool gift, right? I figured you'd like it since you can't even see through that little paper on your face." The end had a small teasing tone to it, lighthearted and joking. It felt familiar. It felt like home._

_"Shut up. I could see through the paper perfectly fine." A lie. He kicked a stray rock. "...But thank you. Really." A trembling smile made its way to pale-pink lips, tears barely forming in the corner of his eyes. Happiness. It was stupid, to cry over a mask. But... it was his mask. It was his._

_And S̶̙͆̾͘ä̷̼̤͉̖̯́͝p̵̧̟͍̹͇̄n̶̥̹̥̖̮̐̋͝a̵̹̎̅ṗ̵̬͒͛́ was his, too._

He blinked. What the fuck did any of that even mean? Who was the little kid with the bandana? This porcelain mask was a gift? From him? He didn't remember that, though.

…Then again, he remembered hardly anything. He bites his fingernail. He calls for help. 

"Hello?" He mustered out, sighing at the volume. This time, a little louder. " **Anyone out here?** " It's stronger. Louder. He's satisfied, for now. The tall male rubbed his throat, mumbling swears. How long had he been dead? He glared at the lake. As much as he wanted to swim through and find his body- (as if he could swim through, he'd just pass through the molecules-) he needed to know who he was. The kind of person he was. He could recall a few details, like the fact this was his world, and that he was an admin. He knew that he knew all the people in his world, but he didn't know the people at all. He knew how to navigate his world, how to survive in it - he just didn't know anything about it. None of its history, none of what happened. It was as if his memories of the world entirely had been wiped, having muscle memory but not knowing how his muscles learned the motions. 

Then, the crunch of a branch. He knew that sound. He recognized that. His heart screamed for him to equip something, anything to fight with, but there was nothing but his bare fists to use. Even then, he was a ghost. Surely there was no point for anyone who'd try to kill him? So why did his hands beg to equip anything at all? "Oi," a voice called out, "somebody out there?" 

"Over here!" The blond shouted, gesturing towards himself. He doubted anyone could see him, but no harm in trying, right?

No branch sound effects for him, but soon came into view -

A blond little boy with braces and bright blue eyes, pale as a ghost. "Dream." It verged between question and statement. "You- I- you're- you've been missing for four fucking months."

He cocked his head to the side, humming with a tint of confusion. "Not a dream. I've been dead for four months, then?"

The boy seemed to shake at his words, sputtering. "You're- no, you're definitely Dream. Your voice, your height, your clothes, that stupid mask too. No way you're not Dream. You're... dead? Who killed you? What the fuck, Dream? You don't even know your own fucking name?" 

Dream. Was that his name? Dream shrugged. "I... I don't know anything. I mean - I know I'm dead. Nobody killed me. Lake," he gestured towards the body of water, "I fell in. I know this is my world. I know I know everybody here, but I don't know who you are specifically. And, uh, I don't really know. Anything. At all? Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"...Tommy." The newly-named Tommy offered his name begrudgingly. "So you're really fucking dead. You're like-" he blinked- "you're like Ghostbur, except at least he remembered some things. You're just like an empty fucking husk when it comes to memories, aren't you, Dream?" Tommy seemed to really like the word fuck. Interesting. "...Good," Tommy whispers under his breath. Dream isn't sure if he's supposed to hear that. 

"So, Tommy, you know me, right?" He cleared his throat. "Well. I knew that. Were we... were we friends?" He clings onto that little bit of hope. Sure, Tommy might've just said he's glad he's dead now, but it surely was in jest? ~~Somewhere, Dream knows that's wrong.~~ "We were friends, right?"

The child doesn't look him in the eye. "Right, Dream." 

Dream smiled, beaming at him. Distantly, he recognizes that his _friend_ Tommy just might be lying. 

"Okay, Tommy. So, um, you said I've been missing for four months, right? Well. More like dead." The other boy nodded.

"You have a lot to catch up on. Aside from everything that's happened when you were still alive, a hell of a shit ton of stuff has happened in these four months."

Dream braced himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter done! speaking of it, it was very short because im a very dialogue heavy - which this chapter had none of! and its a prologue :] i swear my chapters are typically longer ;;


End file.
